A Less than Quiet Weekend and other stories
by tabbiecat
Summary: This will hold hopefully! a collection of one-shots following on from my story 'A Quiet Weekend'. Some will link into the timeline before re-aging, some after it. Any ideas for new chapters would be super! This Chapter: After re-aging Snape is back to being 35 - or is he? - a nine part sequel.
1. A different re-aging

AN: Hello everyone. This is an alternate ending to my other story - where Snape re-ages but with only Sirius present. It doesn't go as smoothly. Thoughts and ideas would be very welcome! :) Thanks, Tabbiecatx

* * *

_A Quiet Weekend: Chp 7_

_"When you're older again and have forgotten all about this, I'll still remember. If ever you need a shoulder to cry on after a nightmare, you know where to come." Snape froze, eyes wide. He felt like he was going to cry again. But he didn't know why. Sirius suddenly got very big and then disappeared and he felt lips being pressed against his forehead. He reached up and snagged the man before he could get away, burying his face in his chest and crying._

_Finally he fell asleep._

* * *

Sirius shifted Snape to his other hip, stirring the sauce in front of him. Snape wriggled, reaching for a pot of spice on the shelf of the open cupboard above the cooker. Sirius sighed and twisted, effectively putting Snape out of reach of his next toy as he saw it. Snape grumped and whined, kicking Sirius in the stomach. Honestly - it would taste so much better with just a bit of pepper in it!

"No." Sirius said flatly. "Behave or I'm putting you down."

Snape whined, kicking Sirius in the stomach again for good measure before leaning forward and putting his arms round Sirius' neck and grizzling into his shoulder. It was so unfair being small and not being able to talk and having nightmares and needing to be changed and washed and cleaned and... He sighed, huffing warm, moist and sticky air against Sirius's neck. He couldn't wait till he changed back. How much longer would the polyjuice last anyway?

Finally dinner was ready and Snape had to sit obediently while Sirius got everything ready on the table - tantalisingly out of reach in his highchair. Thankfully it looked like Sirius would let him feed himself his own Macaroni cheese tonight.

About twenty minutes later and Snape looked expectantly up at Sirius, who was sitting on the chair next to him, finishing his own meal. "Ah!" he said, and jiggled the high chair a bit to get his attention. "I-us! Ah!" Sirius looked up and winced then grinned. Snape scowled, suddenly self-conscious of the piece of macaroni he knew he had stuck near his ear somewhere. And the cheese on his left shoulder.

He wasn't aware of the juice down his front, of the sauce swiped messily like a war-brand over his forehead, down his cheek and through his hair. Nor did he notice the mashed up strawberry sliding imperceptibly slowly over the high-chair arm, or the grape which had shot out of his fist to land between his shoulder and the back of the chair. So he scowled and felt hurt and embarrassed. And wet he realised with a dawning horror. Only not just wet - worse! He suddenly realised Sirius was now looking slightly panicked and was starting up out of his chair. He became aware that he didn't feel so well. He thought he might throw up everything he'd just eaten.

He tried to cry, only it didn't work and came out as more of a sob. Everything felt strange, everything felt _really_ strange. He tried to reach for Sirius and realised the man was shouting and trying to get him out of the chair, but he couldn't hear what he was saying.

Then everything happened very fast and he ended up on the hard kitchen floor with a thump.

_**(Sirius' POV)**_

_I looked up at Severus and saw a sight which should only ever be seen right before a hot bath, preferably with shampoo and lots of soap. It was adorable really - I had forgotten that Harry used to be like this too... until this weekend. I think I could remember seeing Neville Longbottom in the same state one lunchtime also. Snape's face started to crumple up, something was making him very tired and grumpy today - possibly the nightmare he'd had in the early hours of last night, though he seemed more tired than yesterday when he'd had a similar dream. I sighed and got up to get him out of his chair, starting with the usual platitudes, "What's up Severus? Are you tired? Think we could do with a-" _

_I cut off abruptly as I stared in horror at the baby before me. He was starting to contort, his body moving in and out and bulging and contracting all of its own accord. I leapt forward, struggling to remove the child-safety bits of the chair and get him out as soon as possible. "It's alright Severus. It's okay, I'm right here, I'm working on it. Don't worry now, everything's going to be fine. It's alright!"I shouted the last, trying to make myself heard over his screams. Finally I had him out, but he expanded rapidly in my arms and slipped through them, crashing to the floor as about 11 extra stone suddenly made themselves known. _

Snape was breathing very fast, his body trembling from head to foot. Scraps of baby gro and nappy were casually decorating his person. One cuff was tightly compressing his right wrist and - I quickly averted my gaze - the nappy had ripped off everywhere but the left leg band which was currently stretched painfully around his left thigh. I watched as he opened his eyes and then shakily tried to push himself up, his right hand going to the back of his head.

"Severus?" I asked tentatively, crouching so I was level with him. My own hands were shaking slightly I realised. "Severus? Are you back?"

A strangled sound broke from his lips and I tried again, "Snape? You ok? You're sitting in my kitchen." I tried to laugh it off. To my dismay Snape's breathing worsened, and he bent in on himself, one hand still holding the back of his head. "Hey, hey. It's alright Severus. It's ok." I muttered, reaching out to tentatively place a hand on his shoulder. It shook under my touch. I realised the man was still trembling in front of me. Gently I eased forward, pulling him towards me. "It's ok, you're alright Severus. Let me look." I tried to peel his fingers away from his hair. Another strangled sound broke from him, followed by another and another.

I froze, one hand still holding his away from his head, the other on his shoulder. Some part of my brain told me we must look ridiculous - me crouched in front of a completely naked man wearing only scraps of babygro sitting curled up on my kitchen floor, holding hands in some bizarre dance move. I shifted so I was sitting next to him on the floor facing him. "Shh, it's ok." I murmured, reaching forward and gently pulling him into my arms.

It was unbelievably awkward, but after a few moments Snape uncurled enough to grab the front of my robes and bury his face into my shoulder. For a while there was no sound in the kitchen other than his wretched sobbing, whilst I slowly rocked the two of us back and forth on the floor.

Eventually he stopped and I sat, unsure what to do next until he moved and swiping his hand over his face pulled away slightly. "Sorry" he muttered.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, embarrassed "You mean for kicking me in the stomach earlier?" I tried to make light of it.

To my surprise he flushed almost scarlet. This was interesting. "No." He muttered, then flushed, if possible even redder. "I mean, yes, I mean, no - not for that, but obviously yes, for that, but..." he trailed off and glared at me. I tried to wipe the grin off my face and coughed to cover up the chuckle. "I fail to see what you find so amusing Black." he spat.

"Nothing, nothing." I hastened to cover up. I searched for a diversion. "Do you remember everything then?" Simultaneously I remembered what I'd said to him earlier that afternoon, and now it was my turn to be embarrassed - I almost hoped he had forgotten. But Snape had grown quiet again, looking down at the tiles.

"Yes, I... I was still an adult inside."

I debated silently as to how true that was and what I could possibly say to follow it. Thankfully Snape changed the conversation quickly.

"I should probably take a bath." He said, his face carefully controlled and distant as he gestured quickly downwards. I squirmed.

"Yeah, but I think this is far worse," I grinned quickly reaching forward and grabbing his hair to wave it in front of his face. It had grown as he had, but the ends - a good five or six centimetres in parts were solidly stuck together with macaroni cheese. He went nearly cross-eyed to see. And grinned - it was quite unexpected. I found myself laughing. "And you have some pasta in your ear." He went to flick it away. "And juice down your front." He frowned looking down and wiping a hand over his chest as though trying to brush it off.

"No I don't Black - uurgh." he finished, his hand connecting with the patches of stickiness.

"Yes, you do." I restricted myself to grinning - it wouldn't do to court danger after all.

Thankfully he now seemed more relaxed. "I suppose I'd better wash then."

"I'll help you, want a hand?" I asked, staggering to my own feet and extending an arm down to him. Snape reached up and took it and I hauled him upwards. He swayed slightly. "You alright?"

"Yes. And I think I can bathe myself now Black. I am thirty-five after all."

I hmmed in response, and began to walk towards the kitchen door, making sure Snape didn't suddenly collapse beside me. He seemed slightly out of it, but made it to the stairs under his own steam. I caught sight of the macaroni cheese again and started to laugh. He scowled. "What?"

"You were better than Harry at feeding yourself." Was he preening? "Course, Neville was better than both of you."

Snape scowled. "Longbottom is completely incompetent. I fail to see how he could possibly be better than me." He paused and frowned, "Was better than me."

"He was the son of Alice and Frank, how could he fail to be better than you?" There was an awkward silence, Snape studiously avoided looking at me and stared at the carpet. I tried to bite my tongue off. Thankfully he swayed suddenly, his body looping backwards and I grabbed him, just before he fell down the stairs.

"Careful!" I walked down a couple of stairs so I was now a step below him. I began to push him upstairs, making sure I had tight hold of his arm. We walked up in silence.

"I don't need you to help me Black."

I ignored him, pouring bubble bath liberally into the water. "I can wash myself." I was no longer surprised he had been as capable as he had been as a baby. "You can leave. Now."

"No." I turned to face him. "I'm not letting you drown." He was currently leaning against the bathroom door. "I'll let you use the loo and get ready while I contact Albus, then I'm coming back up." I left an extremely sulky 35-year-old baby in the bathroom and trotted downstairs to the kitchen.

"Sirius! How is Severus? We've just heard from Mary's parents, they say she's re-aged, Poppy and Albus are with her now."

"He's like a sulky, stubborn adult, but otherwise you couldn't tell the difference." The relief on McGonagall's face was fully evident. "Do you want him back yet?"

She laughed, "No, Sirius, Albus will come to see you with Poppy when they get back. Sophie's parents haven't contacted us yet - we'll have to check she's ok first." She paused and looked at me, the tabbycat coming out in full, "Is he really back to normal? Nothing left?"

I shrugged, "He's a bit off, think it was a shock to the system. I've left him to have a bath upstairs. I'm going to make sure he doesn't drown himself. Then he'll probably sleep the rest of it off."

I almost laughed at the disappointment on her face. "Why? Would you rather have a baby potions master?"

She flushed a light pink and laughed, shooing me back through. "Get away Sirius Black - putting words in my mouth indeed!"

Snape had managed to get into the bath and was starting to slowly wash himself. He looked thoroughly miserable. The tight band of babygro was still cutting into his wrist. I sighed and pointed to it, "Want me to take that off for you?"

"No. I don't _need_ your help Black."

"It's cutting off your circulation." Snape scrubbed monotonously at his arm, "I can get it off if you like."

His lips pressed into a thin line, and his nostrils flared. Right, really pissed off then. Well, stubborn, pissed off 35-year-old babies I had learnt to deal with over the past weekend. Not a problem. I took out by wand and with a quick spell the band was falling into the water. A thought struck me, "Uh, did you get the other, um..." Snape sniffed, and drew in a deep breath. He was still scrubbing his arm. He was also blinking. A lot.

"Snape?"

"Go. Away." A tear slipped out. He scrubbed at his arm.

"I... Snape, I'm not leaving." Helplessly I waved my wand about near the edge of the bath.

Another tear slipped past the stony gaze. Then there was a splosh as the scrubber fell in the water and Snape covered his face with his hands.

After a few moments I slid an arm round his shoulders, "I can't leave you, you might pass out." I said quietly. "And Poppy would kill me." Snape snorted. It was a wet snort, with lots of snot involved, but he at least uncovered his face, wiping his nose and found the scrubber again.

"Fine, but I'm washing myself."

"Definitely." I agreed fervently. "Trust me, wild horses couldn't get me to wash you again!" He managed to laugh at that. And I chuckled along.

"I got the other bit off." He offered suddenly. "Two hands."

"Thank goodness!" I replied. It broke the ice.

Later he was lying in bed. I'd had to help him out of the bath, but he'd managed to dry and clothe himself. Albus and Poppy had been by, both very anxious to see him, and had fussed over him - Albus more than Poppy who had been thankfully very professional. It had been a general consensus that he should stay the night and return for classes the next day. That way the students would be less aware and - as Albus mentioned to me in an aside - he could be watched more closely just in case.

I just hoped he would fall asleep quickly. He was far pricklier now he was back to 'normal'. Add to that that he weighed about 12 stone and I had no chance to 'take care of him' unless he let me. I was assured that Poppy would be the other end of the floo all night.

Snape was lying with his eyes shut on the bed, his breathing regular. Spy though he was I knew he was faking. But I decided to let it slide. I walked across to the bed and pulled the duvet up slightly, collecting the tray with the empty cup and plate on it from beside the bed.

At the door I paused. I extinguished the lights with a spell and turned to leave. Just as I pulled the door closed behind me I hesitated. "I didn't mean to imply you weren't as good as Alice and Frank Snape."

If the figure on the bed stopped breathing for a moment I chose not to notice.


	2. In the middle of the night

AN: Hi everyone! Firstly thank you all so much for your continued interest in these stories, I've been amazed. I've also been encouraged to keep going! These next few chapters all form a sequel, if you like, to 'A Quiet Weekend' and the previous chapter, 'A different re-aging'. I hope you like them. Thanks, Tabbiecatx

* * *

That night Sirius woke. He lay for a few minutes before realising that there was no screaming coming from down the hall. He frowned, wondering what had woken him when he heard it again - the chug chug of the water cistern discharging. Quietly he slipped from the bed and padded down the landing to his guest's room. Remembering that Snape was now, once again, 35 he paused to rap on the door before opening it.

Snape wasn't in the room, though there was a light under the bathroom door and the sound of a bath being run. Eyebrows drawing down in concern Sirius crossed to the empty bed, where the covers had been drawn up to almost cover the pillows. Yanking them down he felt his stomach drop at the sight. "Oh Severus," he muttered, "Why can't you just be simple?"

Sirius cast a cleaning spell on the bedding, drawing it back up to a more normal height before sitting down in the only chair in the room to wait on Snape finishing and returning. He felt his stomach tying itself in little knots and butterflies fluttered around within.

Finally the bathroom door creaked open letting steam and a towel clad Snape back into the room. He looked pinched and drawn, his face - under the flush caused by the bath heat - paler than usual. When he saw Sirius he stopped and stood awkwardly like a frightened deer caught in the headlights. To his credit his eyes hadn't flicked toward the bed.

"Know what happened?" Sirius decided to speak first. Like everything else he chose his normal course of action - zero tact and tackle the problem head on.

Snape flinched, before regaining his composure. A sneer appeared on his face, "Why - don't you Black?" He crossed to the drawers next to the bed and pulled out some fresh pyjamas.

Sirius felt his temper rising. He pinned his lips together. "I know you've wet the bed Snape. I thought you might know why." He tried to keep his voice level and was glad that he mostly succeeded.

Snape took a long time to dress. Even when he had finished he didn't turn round.

"Snape?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"I have no idea Black!" Snape snapped, turning suddenly and gesturing furiously towards the bed. "Possibly it has something to do with the potion that turned me into a baby! Or maybe I was just too tired to wake up." His voice broke at the end and he tightened, curling in on himself not wanting to face the other man.

"Severus." Sirius spoke gently, hurting for the man who had been in his care only a few hours before. Slowly he stood and crossed the room tentatively reaching out to grasp Snape's shoulders. To his surprise Snape leaned forward, his forehead coming to rest on Sirius chest.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered brokenly.


	3. Just like Remus

Snape was already sat at the breakfast table drinking tea so strong it made Sirius wince when he saw it. He grimaced and stuck his tongue out and in at the thought of the taste.

"Want some porridge?" Sirius asked, crossing over to the stove.

"No." Snape said shortly.

Sirius clanged a pot down on the stove, glancing quizzically over his shoulder. "You have to eat something. You've only had milk and bits and pieces all weekend."

Snape shrugged minutely. "I'm not hungry Black. I don't normally eat breakfast."

Sirius frowned, "Well, you're eating today." he said firmly, liberally chucking oats into the pan and summoning the milk.

Snape scowled and hunched over his tea.

A few minutes later Sirius plonked a steaming bowl of porridge in front of his grumpy and withdrawn guest and stuck a spoon in his own before covering it with honey, sugar, cinnamon and milk. Snape raised his eyebrows. "Planning on dying early Black?"

Sirius glanced up. "You sound like Remus."

Snape flushed and grabbed his own spoon. "I sound nothing like that wolf."

Sirius glowered. "He's worth ten of you any day Snivellus, so shut it."

Snape glared and stuck his spoon violently into his bowl, his hand curled round it in a fist. Jerkily he brought it up to his face and the next moment both men had forgotten their quarrelling as they gaped in astonishment. Porridge now covered the side of Snape's cheek, his ear and his hair. None of it had made it to his mouth.

Snape shut his mouth, lowering the spoon back to the bowl with a clatter.

"Try again."

"No. I'm not hungry Black, I already said."

"No, try again Severus."

"No." Snape bit out, pushing his chair away from the table, his hands trembling.

"Severus." Sirius leant forward, his hand outstretched to try to grab Snape's wrist before he could move away. But he was too slow and was left in a beseeching pose. "Try. You can't go back to school like this."

Snape snarled and flung his hands up. "Why not?! I don't need to eat in front of the dunderheads!"

Sirius sighed, pressing his palms into his eyes. "No." he spoke in a calm voice. "But you need to be able to make potions accurately."

Snape froze, horror etched in his features. Slowly he stretched out a hand for the spoon. Sirius peeked through his fingers, watching the progress with an exhausted expression.

Snape took the spoon in his hand, but, as Sirius noted dully, it was with the same child-like grip he had used before. Slowly and deliberately Snape raised the spoon, the porridge shaking in time with his hand as he concentrated. And missed.

Then there was silence for a long time.

Finally Sirius broke it by scraping his chair along the stone floor and picking up his own bowl. Without saying anything he placed it next to Snape's and then went to the sink, wetted a cloth and exchanged it for the spoon in Snape's hand. He clapped his shoulder as he went to the fireplace.

"Dumbledore." Sirius poked his head through the green flames. "Ah, Minerva!"

"Sirius! Where's Severus? One of the slytherins is sick with the flu and we were wondering if he'd be able to come through and let the parent's know."

"No. Well, yes actually, yes probably he could. I'll check. Could you get Albus and come through?" And Sirius withdrew, leaving a perplexed deputy behind.


	4. It's not a joke anymore

Snape had been unable to use the floo without Albus. And so they had only firecalled the parents of the slytherin, both of them kneeling side by side in the headmaster's office. Afterwards Dumbledore had insisted that Professor Flitwick as well as Madame Pomphrey examine Snape. Eventually Minerva had taken Snape's arm and dragged him back towards the floo.

"You might as well wait at headquarters Severus. We can't let you teach and you'd be better with the rest."

Snape had only glared and tried to shake her off, but her grip was steely. She had been as worried as Dumbledore earlier when they had appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place to find the two men, one who was unable even to feed himself with a spoon - Dumbledore had had to order the younger man in the end to demonstrate the task as Snape had stubbornly refused.

When Snape arrived back in Grimmauld Place with Minerva (the floo's child safety system kicking in again), it was to find that Sirius had evidently eaten lunch already. Minerva briskly set about making her younger colleague some but Snape simply turned and left without a backwards glance.

Worried, Minerva debated for a while, worrying her lip before leaving the half made lunch and turning into a cat. Almost silent, she padded softly through the small gap left by the kitchen door and went through the house in search of Sirius.

"He's back here Sirius," she spoke to the man currently kneeling over a broom set and peering intently at some instructions lying on the carpet in front of him. When Sirius turned an inquiring glance at her she nodded, her lips drooping slightly, "Albus is worried, I don't think he's come across something like this before."

Sirius nodded, before frowning and brightening, "What does he mean? Never come across it before? James and -, that is to say, don't you remember the time most of the slytherins reverted to baby-speak for the weekend?"

Minerva glared, her lips quirking, "That, Sirius Black, was NOT the same thing AT ALL!"

Sirius had the grace to flush, "But -"

"No." Minerva shook her head, all traces of humor gone now, "What happened to them was planned and was directly caused by whatever," she paused, "by whatever was done. And it wore off in the same way. It was controllable and the cause was easily identified by Madame Pomphrey and myself."

"It was?" Sirius had the surprised 'oops' look of someone trying to remember if they'd locked the stable door before or after the horse had bolted.

"Yes! It was." Minerva flung her hands up moving over towards the small, old velveteen sofa in the room. "Honestly Sirius, I know you thought we were old even then, but surely you must have realised that I had a MASTERY in transfiguration and Poppy is an exceptionally skilled mediwitch. Besides, who else would have done it? Especially since the library records each borrower." She looked pointedly at him.

Sirius smiled disarmingly back. "Really Minnie, we didn't doubt it for a moment. It's so nice to know we were you favourites!"

Minerva narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, Minerva, if you knew it was us and didn't do anything it must be the only explanation."

"Nonsense! I had a vast experience in naughty students," Sirius blushed, "you two weren't anything special. Besides we knew that the Slytherins had planned their answer already - it would have spoiled the fun." Sirius glared.

"Huh!" he harumphed and turned with full dignity back to the broomstick plans he had in front of him. Before turning sharply back to his former teacher. "What's different with Snape then?"

Minerva sighed, rubbing her temple. "Albus thinks the magic has bound to his, but we're not sure how. Poppy and Flitwick are talking about a strand of two threads in his core. For myself, I'm finding the muscles are still mostly in infancy, some of the organs are smaller too. I think Albus has been using legillimency on him too - I'm not sure what he found, but -"

"That he found anything is worrying enough surely?!" Sirius broke in. "Isn't he supposed to be impenetrable? I though that was why he was teaching Harry." He looked indignant.

"Yes, Sirius." Minerva spoke sharply, anger crossing her features. "And I think it's time you dropped this whole thing. You need to grow up and accept Albus' decisions!"

Sirius muttered something under his breath but nodded at the carpet. Minerva exhaled. "Right. Sirius, until we know what is happening I've told Severus he's to stay here. Which is why I came to find you in the first place. I think he's more upset by this than he's letting on. And he needs lunch."

Sirius laughed, staggering to his feet. "Honestly Minerva, he's a grown man, he hardly needs you telling him when to eat!"

"But you told him this morning, didn't you?" She smiled fondly up at Sirius, while he looked embarrassed. He offered her his hand.

"You'd better get out of here so I can go find him. Know where he is?"

"I'd try the lounge on the ground floor, I think I smelt him as I passed there." Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"You've got to stop saying things like that Minerva, people might not realise you're a cat!"

She laughed and crossed in front of him to the door, "Goodbye Sirius!" she called before dropping back to the ground as a small tabbycat which slid silently through the doorway and down the stairs.

* * *

Till the next one guys. Please let me know what you all think, I love hearing from you. Thanks, Tabbiecatx


	5. It's not my fault!

As it turned out Remus Lupin found him first.

After letting himself in through the front door of headquarters Lupin had gone first to the kitchen then backtracked to the lounge above. His ears, with their more acute sense of hearing, picked up a slight soft sound inside. Curious he pushed at the door. Snape was sitting, tense, on one end of the sofa. His fist was in his mouth and he was eeking out soft crying noises round it, salty tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lupin blinked in surprise, hesitating, one hand still resting against the door. "Severus?" he asked quietly, "May I come in?"

Snape jerked, his glance slipping towards the door. He made a strange choking sound. Lupin shut the door and crossed to the Blacks ancient glass cabinet next to the window. Pouring a glass of firewhiskey he turned back to Snape. "Here." He said, placing a firm hand on Snape's shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

His voice was gentle but firm and Snape knew it was more an order than a request. Hiccupping he accepted the glass, raising it and taking a wobbly sip. "No-nothing conne-nected with the w-war, Lupin, don't worry." Snape answered, sardonically his lip rising in a self-depreciating sneer even as he began to stabilise.

"Where's Sirius?" Lupin asked levelly, his eyes now steely grey, his hand tightening its grip on Snape's shoulder so that the other man winced slightly.

"Here." Sirius appeared in the doorway. "Remus, it's alright, I can explain." He quickly crossed the room, taking Lupin's wrist. After the initial relief showed on Lupin's face, anger quickly replaced it. "I didn't do anything!" Sirius protested hastily. "Honestly Remus, I promise!"

"Really Sirius?" Lupin ground out, "Because last time I saw Severus like this he was covered in blood in the boy's toilets, and the only other time - the ONLY. OTHER. TIME." he growled, "Was after you and James pulled that prank with me and the whomping willow." The two men were now almost comically facing off - Sirius with a dark flush covering his face, Remus pale as could be, his form somehow magnified in the room, his furious anger evidently being held back by tight self-control -something which made him seem only more terrifying.

Suddenly a noise made both men break off.

"I don't feel very well Sirius." They both stared at Snape. He was leaning forward slightly, body tense, the empty whiskey glass in one hand while the other curled into the sofa arm cushions. His face was white and held a slightly grey-green tinge round his lips. There was a slight pause when nobody moved and then Sirius quickly moved to sit next to Snape, taking the glass away and gently pulling the other man towards him. Lupin emptied the ornamental fruit bowl on the table (an heirloom) and put it on Snape's lap.

"It's alright Severus." Sirius muttered frowning into the empty glass.

"Firewhiskey." Lupin supplied.

"Oh." Sirius looked down at Severus who was leaning against his chest and repeatedly swallowing, his fingers clutching and loosing in his robes. "Um, Remus, I can't explain everything just now but essentially Snape is a bit like a -, a bit like a two year old at the moment. Not sure why. Can you fetch Dumbledore and Poppy?"

Lupin glanced at him then nodded and left. "Thanks," Sirius called after him.

Sirius gently squeezed the other man, "It'll be ok Severus." He muttered soothingly.

"I don't feel very well," Snape whimpered, "I feel sick."

"I know, but it'll be alright Severus, we'll sort it. You're going to be ok, we're taking care of you now." Sirius gently lent back against the sofa, pulling the other man with him. "Try to relax a bit."

"I feel sick."

"I know." Sirius tried to keep both worry and exasperation out of his voice. "I know you do Severus, I'm right here."

The sounds of several feet running up the stairs was heard and Dumbledore burst into the room, closely followed by Lupin, his deputy and the mediwitch.

Poppy's diagnosis was the same as Sirius' had been - for whatever convoluted magical reason, Severus was drunk. Water and coffee was recommended as a cure whilst she went back to fetch an anti-nausea potion from the hospital wing. Severus tried the coffee and managed a small sip before throwing up spectacularly over both himself, Sirius and the floor. To everyone's horror he followed it up by bursting into tears.

* * *

AN: Thanks again for all your encouragement! I love hearing what you think and any ideas are always welcome. :)


	6. It will be alright

**AN: Short but hopefully sweet. **

* * *

Three tried and tested order members stood awkwardly in the living room, studiously avoiding the vomit and the sobbing man on the sofa. To his credit Sirius Black wasn't one of them, having automatically gathered the shocked potions master into his arms at his outburst. He was now hanging on for dear life as Snape wept into his robes. "Err…" he said.

"Yes, we'll wait outside Sirius." Remus interjected smoothly. Both him and Dumbledore practically fled from the room. Minerva had the decency and motherly presence of mind to first banish the vomit and cast a freshening spell before she too ducked out.

Sirius felt helpless. A crying toddler was one thing, but a grown man (even if still part toddler) was quite another. For one thing he didn't know what was the real problem, and the three options he had resorted to at the weekend (hungry, wet or tired), didn't seem as applicable somehow. Secondly he felt somewhat awkward holding Severus Snape like this and certainly didn't want the outcome which had become familiar during the weekend of Severus finally crying himself to sleep after such an outburst. For one thing he felt Snape would be embarrassed when he woke up, he _knew_ HE would be and he didn't want to spend the best part of the afternoon trapped under about thirteen stone of weight.

"Severus," he tried gently, "Severus, it's alright. Calm down now." Cautiously he started to pat between the man's shoulders. "Ssshhhh." He murmured as the sobs started to subside. "That's it Severus, it's alright now."

Snape sniffled and turned his head so his cheek was now resting against the scratchy, wet robes.

Sirius tried to think of something to say. He ran through what Remus had said earlier_ 'the only time…'_well, Sirius knew Snape had been bleeding to death since then without such hysterics. But then, he mused, as he ran a hand through the younger man's hair, he had been in control those times. And the other time - he winced, flushing slightly - the other time Snape had been terrified.

He swallowed painfully. He would have to apologise at some point he supposed.

"Severus," he spoke hesitantly, "you do know we're working on a solution don't you? Minerva said Albus and Flitwick are fairly certain they know what has happened. Poppy's working with them already to find a - a cure."

Snape swallowed, a painful lump in his throat which had more to do with him being thirtyfive than two and wiped at the few tears which slipped out. "Yes," he whispered, "but I don't _know_ it Sirius. They don't know it's what's wrong. And I know Albus doesn't have much hope. I heard him say it had never happened before." A few more tears slipped out and his voice rose to a trembling tenor, "I'm scared Sirius, I might be stuck like this forever. I might never get better. For all we know I could just get worse and worse!"

Sirius felt his heart wrench in his chest. He closed his arms tightly round the other man. "I'm right here Severus," he whispered fiercely, "and I'm _not_ leaving. Understand?" Snape didn't respond. He gave him a small shake. "Understand Severus? We'll sort this out together alright? You're not alone."

Finally a small nod and a tremulous, if very watery smile, was his reward.


	7. Of bludgers and knitting balls

AN: Thanks for all of you who have been reading! It's amazing. :) This one is a bit longer, hope you like it and I would love to hear your thoughts.

* * *

Snape was lying in bed, his eyelashes already brushing his cheeks despite every intention he had of keeping awake. Sirius and himself had navigated through the humiliating minefield of a light dinner, a decidedly non-alcoholic drink, and eventually getting ready for bed. Now everyone was in his room, Sirius sitting next to him on the bed, and he snuck one hand into Sirius', the other creeping into his mouth before he realised and pulled his thumb back out again hoping no one else had noticed. Those who had - namely Remus and Minerva, kindly pretended they hadn't.

Flitwick and Poppy were also there, conversing with Albus over some finer details. Arthur Weasley and Mad-eye Moody had also been called in to help and, to his consternation, even Bill Weasley who ranked in his opinion as a former pupil and who should therefore have been 'off limits'. But his opinion wasn't counting for much today and he was merely grateful for Sirius' current warm presence and that Mad-eye Moody had only been gruffly kind and avoided commenting on certain aspects of his current bedware.

They had begun to explain what was happening and why, but Snape was growing too tired to listen properly. He heard the rumble of Sirius asking a few questions and Remus' voice crossed with Bill's but the voices were muffled and indistinct and he had the impression he kept drifting off and missing parts of the conversation.

When he did finally open his eyes it was to find the warm light of morning was filling the room and Sirius and Minerva were sitting a little way off with several trays. He frowned suspiciously at them; sure they had been talking and had just broken off because he had woken up. So they were probably talking about him.

"Good morning Severus. How are you feeling?" Minerva crossed over to the bed and bent down, reaching out to check her young colleague's temperature.

"I'm fine." Snape jerked his head back across the pillow. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Checking you're recovered from yesterday young man." Professor McGonagall said archly taking out her wand. "Poppy wants a full health report."

Snape scowled and looked past her as she began a standard health scan on him. He wondered what Sirius had on the trays.

He squirmed under the other's intense scrutiny and remembered the discussions the night before. "What -" he asked, struggling up into a sitting position.

A firm and bony hand shoved him back down. "Lie _still_ Severus! You're making the spell confused." Snape scowled and stuck out his tongue. Before he could be embarrassed Minerva replied in kind with a 'Nnngh' and a wrinkle of her nose. Sirius laughed at his expression.

"Really Severus, you must have known Minerva do that before!"

Snape flushed slightly. "I, unlike you, Black, am not always a baby." he sneered, though it was imbued with less confidence than normal.

"Sirius, leave the poor man alone! And for your information, no, he probably hasn't considering that he has considerably better manners than you!"

Sirius shrugged, grinning and sitting down on the bed. "Does that mean you don't Minnie?" He ducked the water she squirted from her wand and laughed. Suddenly Snape was tucked around Sirius' middle giggling into his stomach.

Sirius paused shocked before smiling and returning the childish hug. Minerva suddenly seemed to have a cold. The next instant it was all over as Snape looked up, fear in his face, "What did you find? Am I ill?"

"Oh! No, I, that is, I haven't looked yet. Sorry Severus. Let me see…" she paused, running her wand down the side of the parchment. Sirius could feel Snape's heart pounding through his chest. He squeezed his shoulder reaching out and tweaking the parchment out of McGonagall's hand.

"Honestly Minerva, you have no bedside manner." He glanced at the paper and frowned. "Oh."

"Exactly Sirius. Pray tell me the answer."

"Just a sec." Sirius frowned over the paper, his mouth silently forming the words as he read.

"What is it?" Severus asked plaintively, panic creeping into his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Hang on a minute Severus."

"What's wrong, Severus," Minerva said with a touch of humour as she sank onto the bed tucking her wand away, "Is that Sirius finds medicine somewhat more complicated than he had expected."

"What?" Snape looked at her confused.

"Show him the report Sirius. He's probably the best to explain it anyway."

Disgruntled Sirius passed the parchment to the other man. "I thought it was supposed to be used by the layman."

"Used, yes, but interpreted evidently not."

Snape was studying the parchment. Then with a gusty sigh he tossed it onto the bed and shifted so he was half lying, half sitting against Sirius' side. "It says I'm fine. What a useless piece of nonsense."

"What do you mean?" Sirius paused and reconsidered - knowing how Snape knew the medical report said he was fine was less important now, he decided. "Don't you want to be well?"

Both of them watched Snape evidently struggling with something before he threw his hands up with a cry, "Yes! Obviously Black!" he thumped the duvet, "But, but -" he was struggling in a different way now, his hands knotting together on the duvet in front of him, "but I'm not! And, and -" a deep breath, "I don't know why - I don't know how to make it stop."

Sirius looked at the trembling chin and gently slipped his arms round Severus' shoulders. "I just want it to stop." Snape whispered miserably.

"We'll get you better yet Severus," Minerva said comfortingly, squeezing his leg. "You'll see. Didn't you hear Filius and Bill last night?"

Snape concentrated on keeping the water in his eyes and shook his head, staring steadfastly at the blanket. He heard the rumble of Sirius voice through his ears, "They think if we can separate out the spell magic from the polyjuice you should be able to return to normal."

"Normal?"

"Yeah, grouchy and annoying." Snape hit him in the stomach.

"Shut up."

"Oh, normal already I see."

"Haha." Snape sniffled, drawing his sleeve across his eyes. He was surprised to suddenly feel the hug tighten and Sirius kiss him on the top of his head. Then Sirius was drawing back and standing up.

"So, before they come back we have -" Sirius cast a quick tempus spell, "about half an hour to have breakfast and get you presentable."

McGonagall smiled at Snape. "Breakfast first I think Sirius. I'm starving."

Snape wondered at how much better he felt as the other two drew the chairs and trays across the room. When he saw the breakfast his heart sank again as he remembered his attempt the day before. But Sirius must have been aware of this because he said, "Let's see if you're able to relearn how to eat."

"Yes, let's try Severus - I did it once." Snape looked at her surprised. She nodded, "my sister knocked me off my broom one quidditch match and I smacked my head badly - Dimitri, a healer at St. Mungo's spent several weeks with me getting my muscles to co-ordinate again."

"What did you do?"

"I transfigured all her bludgers into knitting balls." McGonagall calmly unfolded a napkin she had removed from her sleeve, ignoring the open-mouthed shock of the two men.

"Um, actually, Minerva, I meant what did you do to eat?"

"Oh, I just practiced a lot." She leant across producing another napkin and arranging it over Snape who glared at it indignantly.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Good."

Angrily Snape made a resolution that he was going to feed himself his breakfast if it was the last thing he did! Both the others studiously avoided openly staring at him as he grabbed the spoon.

"Try it more gently Severus."

"Not so fast Severus - and hold it differently."

He glared at them both, wiping the sticky substance off his cheek and putting it into his mouth before he remembered. The next spoonful wobbled as he moved it slowly from the bowl and the milk splashed down his front. He tried again. And again. Soon tears were threatening again. He was acutely aware the others were finishing their breakfasts. He didn't look up. Tried again. Heard Sirius finish his own breakfast and stand up. Sirius' hand covered his.

"Hold it like this Severus. That's better."

After a few spoonfuls Snape realised that Sirius was only steadying the spoon, not controlling it which made him feel better. "Try to hold it more like this Severus. Put your fingers like this -" McGonagall pretended to hold a spoon in mid-air. "-and then," she leant over to slide the spoon into Snape's hand. It felt like it was going to fall out his grip. "Not so tight here, try to relax your thumb a bit."

Soon Snape realised he was looking at an empty tray. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that it was all fake and, without their constant help, he wouldn't have eaten anything, but he couldn't control the grin that kept breaking out on his face.

"Right, five minutes." Sirius said pushing the trays away. "Do you want to go make some coffee Minerva?"

Snape started to get out of bed before flushing and stopping, his legs only partway out. "Can you wait outside?" he asked hesitantly. Sirius paused and looked at him. Then to Snape's gratitude he nodded.

"Yes, but call if you need any help. Ok?"

Snape nodded, offering a small smile and waited until the door was shut before sliding the rest of the way out of the bed. Gathering up his clothes he made his way to the bathroom. About ten minutes later he called Sirius in. "Sorry, could you help me with the buttons?"


End file.
